


Shattered

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Luffy has had enough. If he has to condemn the world for the sake of his nakama and his family, so be it.





	1. The world so cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy worries.

Another chance wasted, Luffy thought bitterly.

Why was the world doing this to him? 

Why would he be put in the situation where he has to watch one of the people he cherished more than the world itself die over and over again?

This time, it was by beheading. A head rolled towards him, and Luffy picked it up from the muddy soil, pressing it against his heart. He lifted it and took a look at it. 

He was staring at his older brother's face, and he started to tremble. Rage and sorrow filled his heart to the brim.

There will be one more round.

And he'll make sure that it would be the last. 

He would keep his nakama and his family safe, even if it meant making the rest of the world suffer.

-x-

Akainu was the first to fall.

Luffy took immense pleasure in pinning him to the wall of a decrepit building. 

Then he proceeded to cut off his arms and legs, before leaving him there to bleed to death.

The bastard deserved it, he reminded himself.

Ace's corpse appeared in his mind, along with Akainu's fist impaling his brother's flesh and rupturing Ace's internal organs.

Marshall D. Teach was next, as he was the one who sold Ace out to the government. His punishment wasn't an easy one either, for Luffy gave him to the sea.

After that, everything became a blur, as Luffy made sure to make every single one of the bastards who hurt his loved ones suffer.

-x-

The castle he built for them was large, with plenty of rooms, just for them.

So that they could live their lives in comfort, unburdened by the cruelty of the world.

He put his enemies - those that he didn't kill - to work on maintaining the paradise he built for his loved ones. Every single one of them had a room filled with things that interested them. There were two large aquariums that his Fishmen nakama could use at their leisure. His crew members had the most luxurious accommodations he could afford - which was a lot - as a sign of his love for them. The castle was located inside a lush green valley, which offered a terrific view, with plenty of fruit and vegetables. On the other side, there was a forest, inhabited by many wild animals to hunt. The top-most floor was converted into a medical floor, and both Law and Chopper took charge of it easily, so that his loved ones wouldn't have to suffer from sickness in their own personal Utopia. 

Right now, he was on his way there, as they had a critical patient that needed to be monitored. He knocked on the door, and heard a muffled yell from inside, telling him to come in. He opened the door and stepped inside. The bed by the window was occupied by the patient he came here to visit. 

"Hello, Ace." Luffy greeted

There was a bag of blood above Ace, attached to his wrist by a tube, and his chest area was covered in bandages.

"Chopper-ya and myself fixed him the best we could." Law informed "But he still suffered blood-loss and we need to restore the blood."

"That's okay." Luffy nodded "Why don't you two take a break? I'll stay with Ace."

Law and Chopper nodded, and left the room, deciding to give the two D brothers some privacy.

"How are you, Ace?" Luffy observed his brother with concern

"I'll be fine." Ace raised his arm - the one which wasn't attached to IV bag - and ruffled Luffy's hair.

"Don't move." Luffy frowned "You'll aggravate your injuries."

"You worry too much, little brother." Ace smiled "I'll be fine."

"I lost you dozens of times." Luffy retorted "I have a right to be worried."

Ace suddenly coughed, and his body jerked violently. Luffy quickly gave him a glass on the nightstand, filled with water mixed with sleeping medicine, and Ace drank the liquid inside greedily. His body relaxed.

"I will not lose you again." Luffy affirmed his promise, watching Ace's sleeping form with clear worry "I will not lose any of you again."


	2. Song of the forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's Nakama experience happy fun times together

"Luffy!" Robin looked excited as she moved over to her Captain, who was now the Pirate King "I found new information! Apparently, the D Clan were the rulers of the world during what became known as the Void Century, and the Celestial Dragons, who usurped their power, outlawed all information on that period, so that no one would be able to challenge their superiority."

"Interesting." Luffy replied "But I have no interest in re-claiming that stuff. All I want or need is you guys, and I need nothing else."

"Of course." Robin chuckled "My apologies. How is your brother?"

"He is recovering." Luffy simply said

"It would take two weeks, give or take, for him to get back on his feet." Law informed "That's my and Chopper-ya's estimate."

-x-

"Those are fresh." Sanji observed "They would make wonderful ingredients, especially for those of us who are ill."

He glanced at Caesar Clown and Doflamingo, both of whom wore seastone handcuffs on their wrists.

"Get to work, you two, and transport those to my kitchen! And no poison!" Sanji ordered sharply "Or I will tell Luffy!"

Both men shuddered at the implications, and got to work. 

Once everything was done, Sanji stayed in the kitchen to work, while Nami and Jinbe escorted the prisoners back to their cells.

When Sanji was mid-way, Law entered the kitchen unceremoniously.

"I need some liquid food for Firefist-ya." Law said bluntly 

"Sure." Sanji simply said, not looking back "Will be made asap."

-x-

Law hummed as he replaced the contents of the 'food bag' with fresh ones. Despite the fact that the blood was replenished, there were still things that were missing. Food being one of them. And thanks to the stomach of the person in question being in bad condition, it was necessary to administer the needed nutrients in this way.

"How are you feeling?" Chopper questioned nervously "Does anything hurt?"

"Feeling fine." Ace mumbled "And not right now."

"Okay then." Chopper filled the syringe with sleeping medicine and emptied it into Ace's bloodstream. The man was out like a rock in no time at all.

"He is recovering well." Chopper noted "I am glad. It wouldn't do for Luffy to lose his brother so easily."


End file.
